Janari Tsukisama
Janari Tsukisama is the 15 year old Noble Japanese daughter of the Japanese god of War Hachiman. Janari is third-in-line for the Tsukisama throne, Moka Tsukisama's left-hand-lady, and a Yakuza leader. She was born August 12, 1997. Background Janari was harshly trained and beaten by her step-father, Hiro Kaname-Tsukisama before his banishment and death by her aunt Kiyoko Tsukisama for the murder of her mother when she was young. Because Janari didn't have a parent-figure in her life, she was taken in shortly by Kiyoko. During her time, she met her cousin Moka. Moka and her had an uneasy rivalness that eventually lead to them fighting when crossing paths. After her stay with her aunt and cousin, she was taken away to a secluded place to train, as her mother was leader of the politics/yakuza part of the clan, and as she was the only seed of her, she had inherited the right. After her training with one of the Clan's masters, she returned back with her aunt at age 12, and her and Moka's rivalry was still strong. After she went to Camp Fujin at age 13, and returned back with Moka and Sora, they became good friends, almost sibling-like. They still had their rivalry, and it's still strong, but Kiyoko saw how the three girls reminded her of her brother and sister (Sora's father and Janari's mother), so she made Sora second-in-line to the throne and Janari third-in-line line. Currently, Janari runs the Politics and Yakuza division of the Clan under the guidance of Tsukiyumi and Kiyoko. Appearance Janari has long purple hair that flows down her back. She has white ribbons wrapped around the front two bangs. She has purple eyes and always has a smile that gives everyone chills because it never disappears unless she's really serious. Her eyes always have a mischievousness in them. Janari has beautiful fair skin and big breasts. She usually wears a white dress with a red-cotton jacket. Other times it's just the white dress. Sometimes it's just a brown school uniform. Personality Janari likes to play around with people, mostly due to the childhood she never had. She reads everyone like a book and plays with people's minds, smile on her face. Janari's scary smile is always on her face unless it's a deadly serious matter. Janari has a carefree attitude and is nice to people she is familiar with like all in the Tsukisama clan. To strangers and opponents she is cold and cruel (all with that smile on her face). Abilities *Shinto Deity- Hachiman: *Combat Empowerment- "Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they battle, the more the user fights, the stronger they become. This includes their natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills." *Enhanced Archery- "This is the ability to use a bow effectively by propelling arrows at superhuman levels against their intended target." *Enhanced Combat- "User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry." *Enhanced Marksmanship- "The activity in the user’s brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. The user's needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. Can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so one can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Can also be resistant to perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this." * Plant Growth- "The user can influence and accelerate the growth of plants, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, grow to unusual size, and produce in abundance. User can cause plants to grow from seeds to full-grown plants in moments, cause them to flower and produce fruits, seeds, etc. outside season, cause a cut plant to grow roots and other similar feats." Weapons *Kakusarenta Senso- A black Samurai Bokken given to her by Kiyoko during her second stay with Sora, Kiyoko, and Moka. *Two Beholla Pistols with Celestial Steel bullets. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Tsukisama Clan